


Take My Breath Away

by Nadja_Lee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Breathplay, Dom Jace Wayland, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Parabatai Feels, Shy Alec Lightwood, Smut, Sub Alec Lightwood, Top Jace Wayland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: Jace has been stealing Alec’s breath for years. When Jace is ready to make a move to finally make Alec his, he decides to give Alec precisely what he has been longing for. What they have both been longing for.Smut with feelings and a happy ending.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Comments: 18
Kudos: 579





	Take My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Polarnacht](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/gifts).



> Delayed happy birthday, Polarnacht! Hope you will enjoy your gift :)  
> Thanks so much to my amazing beta readers as always; Monochromatize and Cindy.  
> Thanks so much to Regina for the great art.  
> This story is 14 pages in my program.  
>  **Warnings: Breathplay, anal sex, coming untouched, some humor during sex.**

_Please read the chapter notes for detailed warnings_

# Take My Breath Away

Jace knew he loved it a bit _too_ much. The fact that if he reached deep inside himself, for that special place of power, he would always win; he would always get Alec on his knees. He loved the fact that Alec fought him tooth and nail for his victory. He loved even more how his eyes flickered dark and sinful with something just for him when he put him on the floor and pinned him down. He probably also enjoyed having Alec writhing under him more than he should. But who could blame him? Alec was surely _made_ to yield to him. Maybe it was a parabatai thing, maybe it was just Alec, but by the Angel he had never been so excited than when he got Alec trapped under him, his body pressed closely against his own.

He was a very sexually active person and also more than willing to experiment and try anything once. Despite that, he had quickly discovered the only man he wanted was Alec. The thought of Alec on his knees for him, his cock in his mouth, moaning sinfully…he had lost count of the amount of times he had masturbated to **that** image! However, he had always held back. Alec was nothing like him. He was innocent and pure. Sensitive. Alec had managed to reach 18 without having ever even been kissed!

Jace had been determined to hide his desire from Alec, afraid it would scare him. They were parabatai. He already owned half his soul. He wasn't supposed to want more. He was not allowed to want more. It had to be enough. Except it wasn’t. It wasn’t enough. It could _never_ be enough!

The closest he came to having Alec was sparring with him and thus he loved doing that. He loved when he pinned Alec beneath him and made him yield. It always meant he had to take care of business afterwards in the shower, but it was worth it to feel Alec’s hard body go limp and pliant under his own.

Jace knew it had been more than Alec’s innocence and shyness holding him back. It had also been fear of repercussions. However, all of that had changed when he had been told he was a Herondale. Basically, Idris royalty. Though homosexual relationships were more of a ‘don’t ask; don’t tell’ thing, then it could be damaging to one’s career if it was well known. However, being a Herondale Jace now didn’t have to worry about such things and by association he could protect Alec as well. His grandmother had power, influence and connections. He should really thank Magnus Bane, the High Warlock, for telling him who his real parents were only a few weeks ago. Magnus had apparently known his ancestors and had quickly put two and two together. Good thing too as things had just become complicated with Clary and Valentine showing up on the scene.

Alec had been edgy since the memory demon episode where it had become clear to Jace, and everyone else for that matter, that Alec loved him; truly loved him. Jace’s fears and doubts of approaching Alec, of how he would react, had vanished seeing that. If Jace had also had to give up a beloved memory, Alec would have discovered his favorite memory was of him, just as Alec’s had been of him. But Alec hadn’t wanted to talk about it. When they had reached the Institute, he had started training till his hands had bled. Jace couldn’t really reach him when he was in this mood, but he could distract him. He knew Alec loved to spar with him as much as he did. Jace had insisted Alec used an iratze on his hands _before_ they started, knowing Alec would obey for him; to have this moment with him.

Jace had let Alec have a few victories, holding back. It was late and they were alone in the training room, the silence only broken by their hard and quick breathing and the clash of weapons. They had quickly changed to hand to hand combat and Jace had let things play out for a few moments. He enjoyed seeing the elegance in Alec’s battle moves which were a sharp contrast to his often stumbling and hesitant approach when he was not in battle. Then when he felt the time was right, he had activated that power he knew he had within and had quickly defeated Alec, pinning him to the floor of the training room. Jace had trapped him with his body and held his wrists together above his head with one hand. There was something very erotic about Alec as he was right now, struggling under him but unable to free himself; sweaty hair plastered to his forehead, his breathing coming in quick gasps, his eyes clouded with arousal. He was beautiful!

Jace had always been fascinated by Alec’s deflect rune, the way it hugged his neck. It begged for attention, to be touched. Jace looked into Alec’s eyes, seeing the arousal that Alec fought to hide which heightened his own. He used his free hand to put it lightly on Alec’s neck, resting on his collarbone. Alec took a deep breath, his eyes darkening further. Encouraged by this Jace held around Alec’s throat, by his pulse point, gently massaging with his thumb as he tightened his grip. Alec drew a loud gasp, his eyes going impossibly dark.

Encouraged and tempted enough from the reactions he was getting, Jace tightened his hand further around Alec’s throat until he was squeezing, closing off Alec’s air supply while he moved his body so their clothed cocks were rubbing against each other, making them both moan in pleasure. He looked intensely at Alec’s face and saw his eyes roll to the back of his head as his eyes shore with desire. Alec made no move to escape but moved his pelvis to get even more friction. The power he felt, the trust Alec showed him…knowing he literally had Alec’s life, his breath, his essence in his hands, in his control….knowing Alec willingly gave that to him. Jace had never been so turned on in his life!

Jace moaned at the sight of his hand around Alec’s throat, feeling his cock harden. After a few seconds where Alec’s movements under him got more and more frantic, Jace felt a pang of pure arousal and desire flood him through the parabatai bond.

Jace looked intensely at Alec and saw his eyes fly open. He felt Alec’s horror at the slipup, and he struggled to be let go, turning his head from side to side violently. Jace loosened his grip on Alec’s throat and Alec took a deep breath. Jace felt Alec’s arousal heighten at the sudden air and rutted more intensely against him, feeling Alec’s erection clearly through both their pants. Jace felt it both through the bond and as a wetness against his crotch when the sensations overwhelmed Alec and he came in his pants with a breathless yelp.

Jace moaned, his own arousal increasing at knowing he had brought Alec to this. It was intoxicating! But before he could say as much, he felt Alec’s panic and embarrassment.

“No!” Alec got out, his voice raw and weak from the soreness in his throat where Jace had held him.

Alec’s eyes reflected pure panic and horror and he started to trash violently under Jace to be let up.

In his shock and surprise Jace loosened his hold on Alec and rolled off him. Alec flew up from the floor and literally ran from the training room, his cheeks red from embarrassment. Jace jumped to his feet.

“Alec! Wait up!” Jace yelled, running after his panicked parabatai.

Alec ignored him as he ran through the Institute corridors until he reached his room. Jace ran after him, knowing he would go to his room. He did a quick stop to his own room, quickly picking up a tube of lube he kept by his bedside for when he had female companionship and put it in his pocket, doubting his virgin parabatai would have something like that in his room. He was very much hoping that today would end with him fulfilling his long-held fantasy of being buried inside his parabatai and don’t want practical details to get in the way. He felt his cock harden just at the thought. Jace was quickly at Alec’s door, turning the handle only to find Alec had added a locking rune that kept even him out. Normally he always let Jace though.

“Alec, open up!” Jace demanded as he knocked loudly on the door to Alec’s room.

There was no answer, but he was sure he could hear Alec’s borderline panicked breathing from behind the door.

“Alec, stop being so childish and open up,” Jace demanded annoyed, wanting to explain, needing to tell him he had nothing to be embarrassed about.

“Leave!” Alec yelled through the door, the voice harsh but there was pain and defeat in the tone.

“Alec, stop it and open the damn door!” Jace demanded, using the tone of voice Alec could normally never disobey.

There was a silence and Jace thought Alec would obey him and open.

“No!” Alec said pained through the door.

“Now, Alec! I’m not kidding,” Jace warned, rattling the door handle.

“Go away, Jace,” Alec demanded, sounding sad and lost.

“I will kick the door in. You know I can,” Jace threatened, not about to give up.

Jace waited a few agonizing seconds before the door flew open and Alec gave him an annoyed look, fighting his instinctive need to blush, not able to meet his eyes. Jace noticed he had changed clothes to a loose shirt and pants.

“Fine! What do you want?” Alec demanded to know, trying hard to sound disinterested, but Jace could feel his worry and embarrassment in the bond despite Alec’s best attempts to hide it.

“We should talk,” Jace insisted as he brushed passed Alec and went into his room.

“You want to talk?!” Alec asked shocked, sounding almost hysterical in his panic at the very thought.

Alec closed the door after him, giving him a disbelieving look.

“Yes,” Jace insisted, not blaming him for his disbelief as he wasn’t really a person who liked to talk, and particularly not about his feelings.

“Well, I don’t,” Alec said darkly, crossing his arms defensively across his chest.

“We should talk about what happened,” Jace insisted, moving closer so they were mere inches apart.

Jace could tell Alec was keenly aware his room was little more than a bedroom and that the bed was literally just behind them. Jace was very much aware of it too and it just fueled his arousal and his plans for how he wanted this night to go.

“No, we shouldn’t,” Alec denied, shaking his head, blushing as he looked away.

Jace walked close to him and got right up into his face as he insisted in a voice filled with lust and passion, “Alec, I felt your arousal. I felt you come from little more than my hand on your throat and my weight above you.”

“It was just a reaction I couldn’t control. Heat of the moment. Meant nothing,” Alec insisted, a lump in his throat and he couldn’t look Jace in the eyes as he spoke.

“I don’t believe you,” Jace said frankly, hiding his hurt at Alec’s denial.

“I don’t care what you believe,” Alec replied darkly. He crossed his arms over his chest as he said, “Now, we talked so you can leave.”

Jace’s eyes narrowed as he ran a hand through his hair and warned, “You’re really starting to frustrate me!”

Alec’s eyes shone with something between anger and arousal as he said, “Well, the feeling is mutual.”

Alec unfolded his arms and waved towards the door as he ordered sharply, “Now leave.”

Jace’s eyes lit up in anger and before Alec had time to react or even think Jace had maneuvered him backwards until Alec’s back was against a wall. Jace kept one hand on Alec’s hip and put one against his cheek, tracing his jaw line, smirking darkly when Alec had to fight to strangle a moan of desire.

“Don’t push me away,” Jace cautioned.

A shiver ran through Alec at the power and pure sexual need coming off Jace in waves.

Alec’s eyes went dark with desire as he whispered huskily, “Why not? What will you do?”

“How about this?” Jace asked dangerously, his breath inches from Alec’s cheek as he without warning pinned Alec’s wrists above his head, holding them with one hand so he could use the other to hold Alec’s jaw in a bruising grip. Jace slammed their lips together in a kiss filled with desire, passion, desperation, and dominance. Jace smirked inwardly when he felt Alec go pliant under him and moan into the kiss, eagerly inviting his tongue in, his body trying to draw him closer.

When Jace drew back Alec had a dazed and faraway look in his eyes and his breath was coming in loud gasps.

“Not bad for a first kiss, was it?” Jace asked with a sexy and superior smirk.

His words seemed to shake Alec from his haze.

“Jace, let me go,” Alec insisted, struggling slightly against Jace’s hold on his wrists but Jace easily kept him pinned by drawing on that power he had within, unknowingly activating his strength rune. Jace put his free hand on Alec’s hip and put his weight against his body, trapping him up against the wall, ensuring he stayed there.

“But you don’t want me to let you go, do you?” Jace asked knowingly with a sexy purr.

Alec blushed and avoided his eyes as he insisted, “Of course I do.”

“Your body says otherwise,” Jace insisted, rubbing against him so their clothed but hard cocks touched, making Alec give a small breathless moan of pleasure.

“Jace!” Alec got out, fighting for breath, his eyes clouded with need.

“What?” Jace teased as he moved his pelvis, making sure to rub their cocks against each other again.

Jace was fighting down his own moans of pleasure so he could hear Alec. The dark-haired boy was unable to control his desire as well as Jace could as he didn’t have Jace’s sexual experience and listening to Alec out of control with desire was a greater turn-on than Jace had ever thought possible.

“You don’t want this,” Alec told him, fighting to calm down, his voice and eyes holding an edge of pain and loss.

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Jace said firmly.

“I…I don’t want to be another conquest,” Alec said softly, looking away.

Jace moved his hand from Alec’s hip to his face, turning his face forcefully back so they were eye to eye.

“How about being my ultimate conquest then?” Jace asked with dark desire pouring from his eyes, arrogance, humor and warmth in his tone.

Alec licked suddenly dry lips, his eyes darkening with lust as he got out, “What do you mean?”

“I want you. I never knew how much till I saw the High Warlock give you such attention. Till I saw that your favorite memory was of me,” Jace admitted as he drew closer, his eyes fixated on Alec’s lips.

“What?” Alec got out, feeling his cock harden under Jace’s intense attention.

“I want you,” Jace admitted frankly before he claimed Alec’s lips in a dark and bruising kiss, nibbling at Alec’s lower lip, drawing a bit of blood as he bit down possessively, swallowing Alec’s moan and the slight metallic taste from the small wound.

“Jace,” Alec got out when Jace drew a bit back, the name like a prayer as Alec fought to open his eyes and focus on his parabatai.

“Do you want me? Want this?” Jace challenged and on instinct he moved his hand, so it rested lightly on Alec’s collarbone, a promise of possession and pleasure to come.

He saw Alec’s eyes darkened even further and his arousal spiked to such a level it spilled over in the bond, crashing into Jace with such force he had to strangle a moan of pleasure.

“Yes!” Alec said eagerly, nodding to emphasize his point.

Jace grinned seductively and pulled away from Alec, releasing his wrists. For a moment Alec didn’t lower his hands, just looked surprised and a little lost at him. Then he slowly put his hands down.

Jace took hold around Alec’s right wrist and pulled him towards the bed as he ordered, “Get on the bed.”

As soon as Jace released his wrist Alec hastily obeyed, crawling onto the middle of the bed and tuned to look at Jace, blushing furiously.

“Good boy. Now take off your clothes,” Jace ordered, winking seductively at him, feeling Alec’s pleasure at the praise and the order mixing and echoing in the bond.

“Get on with it,” Jace ordered as he did an impatient hand wave as Alec blushed deeply, hesitating for a moment.

Jace could feel Alec found calmness and security in the order as he quickly started to pull off his shirt and undo his pants. Jace did likewise, quickly stripping naked by the foot of the bed. He took the tube of lube from his pants pocket and put it at the foot of the bed, his arousal increasing at the thought of what was to come. When they were both naked, Alec blushed and covered his erection with a hand. Jace smirked as he looked down at him with hungry eyes, doing nothing to hide his own erection; on the contrary.

“You look amazing,” Jace told Alec with lust and desire in his voice.

“Really?” Alec asked shyly, blushing as he looked away, clearly unable to believe it.

Jace opened the bond so Alec could feel his arousal in the bond, could feel what seeing Alec naked did to him. Alec looked surprised and overwhelmed at him when he felt the truth of Jace’s words in the bond.

“You’re built like a Greek God,” Alec admitted, biting his lower lip nervously, giving Jace a shy but admiring stare, blushing furiously.

Jace smirked and gave him a sexy wink that made Alec blush even further.

“Well, I plan to do some rather ungodly things to you,” Jace promised as he crawled onto the bed, nudging Alec’s legs apart so he could position himself between them.

“Fuck!” Alec got out when Jace closed his hand around his erection, taking a finger to the tip.

When pre-come started to leak from the slit Jace smeared it over the head of Alec’s cock, using it as lubrication as he starting to move his fist up and down.

“Yes!” Alec mumbled in pleasure, his eyes half-closed and his hands fisting the sheets.

“Tell me you want this. I want to hear it,” Jace demanded as he bent down and kissed and licked lightly at Alec’s cockhead.

Alec buckled and had a hard time not thrusting into Jace’s mouth. Jace put a hand to Alec’s hip to keep him down.

“Yes, yes! I want you!” Alec almost screamed, his eyes glassy with pleasure.

“You’re lucky I came prepared,” Jace smirked as he removed his hand from Alec’s cock.

Alec looked a bit confused until he saw Jace take the tube of lube and pour a generous amount onto his right hand. He looked Alec in the eyes, winking seductively at him as he slowly started to press one lubed finger into his opening.

“Fuck!” Alec got out, moaning, his eyes wide and filled with desire as he felt Jace’s finger start to move in and out of him.

“More?” Jace asked with a sexy smirk.

Alec nodded eagerly, “Yes, yes! More! Please!”

Jace grinned, his own desire increasing as he added a second and then a third finger, fucking Alec with increasingly quicker and harsher thrusts. He curled his fingers just right, searching for that spot inside of him. He smirked when he found it, feeling the desire in the bond as Alec’s body almost jumped off the mattress in bliss.

“Wow! What was that?” Alec got out in awe and wonder when he felt Jace hit his prostate the first time.

“Your prostate. You will love this,” Jace promised with an arrogant smirk.

His arrogance had Alec start to roll his eyes, but a moan of pleasure interrupted him when Jace hit his prostate with his fingers again. Then again and again. Jace had quickly reduced Alec to a begging, withering mess under him, his cock leaking pre-come and his hands fists around the sheets. Jace moaned at the sight of his parabatai so out of control; it was exhilarating to put it mildly.

When Jace felt Alec was suitably stretched he withdrew his fingers and quickly lubed his hard cock, eager to bury himself in Alec’s tight heat. He positioned himself at his opening and locked eyes with him, seeing the lust and desire in Alec’s eyes.

“Brace yourself. It will sting a bit, but it will fade quickly,” Jace promised. At Alec’s confused and questioning look he amended, “Or so the girls I’ve done this with tell me. Just relax.”

“Don’t **ever** mention your past lovers when we’re…” Alec started to say in a warning tone, a flicker of anger crossing his face.

Jace smirked as he started to push inside of him, using his hands on his hips for leverage.

“You were saying?” Jace teased, moaning at the tightness surrounding his cock as he started to push further and further into his parabatai.

“Fuck!” Alec moaned, the slight burn only intensifying the pleasure, forgetting everything else but the feeling of having Jace inside of him.

“So tight,” Jace said in awe, desire clear in his voice.

“Damn,” Alec moaned, feeling the burn and the desire mixing.

“Breathe through it,” Jace advised, forcing himself to stop to give Alec time to adjust.

“I’m ok. You can move,” Alec ordered.

Jace wasted no time in doing so. He opened the bond and let Alec feel his own desire and pleasure of being inside of him, making Alec moan even louder. Alec opened his own side of the bond, and Jace had to fight to control himself when Alec’s pleasure washed over him as a tidal wave.

He had wanted to go slow, but Alec lost patience and put his legs around Jace, forcing him closer and further inside, locking his legs around him, a half challenging look in his eyes. Jace gave a small breathless laugh as he let himself be buried fully inside Alec’s tight heat, moaning at the sensation.

“Overachiever,” Jace got out, fighting to control his own pleasure and passion.

“Thought you liked that about me,” Alec replied, his voice more of a whisper, thick with arousal and desire.

“I do,” Jace admitted.

Jace gasped when Alec squeezed his muscles around his cock, making him feel even tighter, sending Jace a challenging look.

“Fuck, yes!” Jace got out.

“I feel so full,” Alec admitted breathlessly.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Jace said with a sexy smirk.

“You would,” Alec replied and rolled his eyes fondly at him. He moaning as Jace moved slightly.

“But you should,” Alec admitted, fisting the sheets so tightly his knuckles were white.

Jace gave Alec a few moments to adjust despite his desire to start thrusting into him right away.

“You talk too much,” Jace teased as he started to move in and out, slowly working up to a faster and harder rhythm.

Jace angled himself just right and smirked with satisfaction when he could hear from Alec’s moans and feel from the spike in the parabatai bond when he had found Alec’s prostate again.

“Fuck, yes!” Alec cried out when Jace found that spot inside of him again that made him see stars.

After fucking Alec for a few moments, pulling him quickly towards the edge for the second time, his cock leaking pre-come, Jace finally did what he had wanted to do since he had seen Alec’s amazing reaction earlier.

“How about this?” Jace asked softly in a voice filled with desire as he put a hand against Alec’s throat, by his deflect rune, just over his pulse point, rubbing it with his thumb, just resting there, a light pressure.

Jace saw and felt the spike in Alec’s arousal right away as his eyes darkened and he moaned desperately, trying to lean into Jace’s touch to feel further pressure on his throat. Jace’s own arousal spiked at seeing this; Alec’s surrender, the power he gave him, the trust he showed him…Jace could almost come from that alone!

“Yes!” Alec got out, blushing furiously but too aroused to care about his embarrassment.

Jace leaned down over him so he could whisper against Alec’s ear, his voice sending shivers through Alec’s body, “You want me to steal your breath?”

Alec moaned breathlessly and Jace pulled a bit back so he could look into his eyes. Alec blushed and moaned at the same time when Jace tightened his hand around his throat slightly.

“You already do,” Alec got out, looking at Jace with something close to adoration in his eyes that made Jace’s heart skip a beat.

“Very poetic,” Jace purred, nibbling at Alec’s earlobe, making Alec moan with desire.

Jace tightened his hand further around Alec’s neck, enough for it to be a real pressure but not quite cutting off his airflow.

“Tell me what you want,” Jace demanded as he moved his pelvis, slamming harshly in and out of his lover, hitting his prostate on every thrust and sending waves of pleasure through Alec.

“Please! Fuck me. Fuck me, please, please!” Alec screamed, drowning in his own desire and the echoed desire from Jace coming through the bond.

“Fuck! You’re gorgeous when you beg!” Jace admitted passionately as he claimed Alec’s lips in a demanding and bruising kiss that left them both breathless.

“And you’re an arrogant prick even when you fuck,” Alec accused, his voice filled with desire and fondness.

“And you _love_ it,” Jace reminded him, rolling his hips and drawing another moan from Alec.

“Yes, I do,” Alec admitted, his eyes glassed over with desire, his cock leaking pre-come between their stomachs.

Jace tightened his hold around Alec’s throat further, looking carefully into his eyes, opening the bond fully, keeping a close eye on Alec’s reactions so he could stop if he needed to.

“Are you ready?” Jace asked with dark desire, the slight increase of pressure from his hand against Alec’s throat making it clear what he was asking.

“Yes,” Alec got out, his voice hoarse from desire.

Jace tightened his hold around Alec’s throat slightly as he kept pounding into him, feeling Alec’s desire increase as it echoed back to him in the bond, making him moan.

“Want me to hold you tighter?” Jace asked hoarsely, his voice filed with need and passion.

Jace felt his orgasm drawing near from the combined sensations of being inside his lover and feeling his heartbeat against his hand on his throat, the whole thing sending him spiraling quickly towards the edge from the massive erotic power trip it was to him.

“Yes!” Alec said eagerly, his desire washing over Jace through the bond.

Jace tightened his hand around Alec’s throat further and he could feel Alec’s lust skyrocket as he eagerly leaned into his touch.

“So hot!” Jace moaned as he speeded up his thrusts, chasing his own release.

“Tighter!” Alec ordered or begged, it was hard to tell, his voice hoarse from the tightness around his throat and his eyes completely dark with desire.

Jace tightened his hand on Alec’s throat further and saw Alec’s eyes roll to the back of his head in pleasure, the parabatai bond flooded with his desire and need.

“Fuck!” Jace cried when he saw his parabatai completely lost in his own pleasure.

Jace crashed their lips together as he squeezed tightly around Alec’s throat, fucking mercilessly into him, their breaths mixing. Jace swallowed Alec’s wordless cry when he came untouched between their stomachs.

The echoed desire from Alec’s orgasm in the bond, the complete surrender and fucked out look on his face pushed Jace over the edge too.

“Hot damn!” Jace screamed as he came deep inside his parabatai.

Jace fought not to fall down on Alec, supporting himself with one hand before removing his hand from Alec’s throat. He couldn’t help but feel proud when he saw the red marks on Alec’s throat and neck left from his hand. No one would be in doubt Alec belonged to him!

Jace pulled out as carefully as he could and rolled to the side of Alec, turning to check Alec was ok. He felt for him through the bond and felt a hazy bliss. Jace stroked Alec’s cheek lovingly and Alec smiled drunkenly, leaning into the touch. His eyes seemed cloudy and far away.

“Hmm,” Alec mumbled happily, smiling widely.

Jace was tempted to just not clean them up and instead just keep looking at Alec when he was like this, a silly smile of his own on his lips. However, he knew how Alec hated feeling dirty and sticky, so he kissed Alec’s lips tenderly. Alec tried weakly to respond but was too out of it, making Jace give him a fond pat on the cheek, proud he had done that to him. He then rolled out of bed. He quickly went to the bathroom and cleaned himself up before he took a washcloth and went back to bed. He quickly cleaned Alec as well as he could before throwing the washcloth in the clothing hamper in the bathroom.

When Jace returned to bed Alec still had a faraway look in his eyes, making Jace grin at knowing he had put it there. That he had given him this sense of bliss and peace. He crawled into bed and laid next to Alec, stroking his hair softly, enjoying how Alec always chased his touch even when he wasn’t fully there.

“You back with us?” Jace asked softly, his touch tender and affectionate.

“Hmm,” Alec said softly and tried to nod, a smile still on his lips.

Jace grinned at that; he was clearly still out of it.

“Ok, just come here then,” Jace said fondly as he pulled Alec close, making his head rest against his shoulder.

Alec instinctively snuggled against him and nuzzled close to Jace’s throat. Jace put his arms around him and held him close. He kissed the top of his head and smiled to himself, enjoying just holding Alec close. They just laid like that for a while, floating, happy.

“Jace?” Alec asked softly after a while, his voice still sounding weak and raw, lifting his head to look at him, blushing a bit.

“You’re back with us,” Jace said warmly with a hint of humor.

“I’m…” Alec began, blushing even further and avoided Jace’s eyes.

“You ok?” Jace asked with a hint of worry.

Alec nodded as he quickly assured him, “Yes.” He paused before he added, “I just feel…”

“Embarrassed?” Jace guessed when his voice died away. Alec bit his lower lip as he nodded.

“I can feel it in the bond,” Jace told him.

“Yes,” Alec confirmed, his cheeks red.

“Why?” Jace asked confused, putting a hand to Alec’s cheek so he turned and looked at him.

“I really liked when you…” Alec began but then paused again, blushing even further. He avoided his eyes again as he admitted softly, “You know.”

“Choked you? Left marks on you? Pinned you down?” Jace suggested.

“All of it,” Alec admitted.

Jace put a hand under Alec’s chin and had him look at him again. Alec was blown away by the love and desire in Jace’s eyes as he grinned and gave him a sexy wink.

“Well, good, for I loved doing that,” Jace told him honestly.

Alec smiled at bit at hearing that before he asked with a worried frown, “But isn’t it…wrong?”

“Why would it be wrong? You liked it, didn’t you?” Jace asked matter of fact.

“Yes. A lot,” Alec confessed, blushing again.

“So did I,” Jace assured him in a strong voice.

Alec smiled at that, letting Jace’s words calm him.

“So…what now?” Alec asked after a few seconds, giving Jace a worried look, aware they hadn’t actually talked about feelings or the future or anything.

Jace gave him a tender smile as he stroked his cheek.

“Well…can I take you for dinner?” Jace asked.

“We always eat dinner together,” Alec reminded him, a bit confused.

Jace removed his hand from his cheek as he said, “Yes, at the canteen here at the Institute. I want to go out. Take you somewhere nice.”

“Like…a date?” Alec asked surprised and hopeful, an awed look on his face.

“Yes. A date,” Jace confirmed, nodding, smiling happily at Alec’s enthusiastic response.

“I…yes. I would love that,” Alec admitted, smiling joyfully.

“I would love that too,” Jace assured him as he pulled Alec into a tender kiss with a hand to the back of his neck.

When they drew apart Alec gave him a look filled with adoration and tenderness as he said softly, finally unafraid to admit it, “You know I love you, don’t you?”

Jace nodded and smiled tenderly as he assured him, “Of course I know. I love you too.”

His words made Alec smile joyfully at finally hearing the words he had waited years to hear. Jace loved him. Truly loved him. Like he loved him.

“I can’t wait for our date,” Alec admitted warmly.

“Me either,” Jace said with a fond smile.

Alec snuggled close against Jace once more and noticed the slight red marks on his hips left from Jace’s hands. Seeing it made him feel safe and loved, desired and needed. However, seeing them reminded him of his sore throat. He took a hand to his throat, feeling the tenderness there, knowing he would have marks from Jace’s hand and the thought made him moan, loving the idea of Jace having left this proof of his love and desire for him.

“Should I, you know…heal the marks?” Alec asked softly, hesitantly.

“Do you want to?” Jace asked frankly.

Alec bit his lower lip as he admitted, “No.”

“Then don’t.”

“The marks on my neck….is it clear what it is?” Alec asked with a hint of excitement and worry. He wanted everyone to see; he wanted Jace’s claim on his body. Yet he didn’t want anyone to judge him for this.

“My hand imprint is quite clear so yes but it’s not clear why it’s there,” Jace told him honestly.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I have left marks like that on you before that I noticed you never healed or covered up,” Jace reminded him.

Alec nodded, blushing a bit as he said, “During training.”

“Yes.”

“I wanted them. It was the part of you I could get,” Alec admitted softly.

“Well, now you have all of me,” Jace assured him, tightening his arms around Alec’s body possessively.

Alec smiled happily as he admitted a bit shyly, “I want to leave them as they are then. People might think it’s from training, but I will know the truth every time I see them and that makes me feel…desired.”

Jace kissed the top of Alec’s head as he admitted, “I like that. I like knowing you are wearing my marks. And you are _always_ desired.”

Alec smiled widely as he turned his head and looked at Jace.

“I love you,” Alec said heartfelt as he leaned up and kissed Jace with something close to reverence.

“I love you too. Always,” Jace assured him, his eyes shining with adoration and love as he looked at the dark-haired boy in his arms.

They fell asleep in each other’s arms, smiling widely all throughout the night, feeling safe and happy, content and finally at home.

**The end**

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. If so please leave a kudos and a comment (or just a kudos).


End file.
